The reality of the war
by LaBuflaye
Summary: Ils sont las de la guerre, ils sont las de devoir se battre et de voir leurs camarades tomber. Ils remettent en question leurs idéaux, leur façon de voir les choses, de les appréhender. Ils ont vingt ans. Vingt ans et on croirait qu'ils en ont cent.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Cette fiction sera la première, et je n'espère pas la dernière, de ce compte. Les personnages principaux de ma fiction seront nombreux, les couples aussi, je ne resterais pas centré sur un seul personnage, j'essaierais de parler un peu de tout le monde, et de ne pas laisser de côté des personnages, même si certains sont moins intéressants pour moi. Dans les premiers chapitres, le rating M ne sera pas justifié, mais ne voulant pas m'embêter à le changer plus tard, je mets dès maintenant ma fiction en M.

L'histoire se passera quelques années après la grande bataille, Voldemort n'est toujours pas mort, et la guerre fait toujours rage entre les deux camps. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, vous laissant découvrir par vous-même en lisant ma fiction.

**_Chapitre 1:_**

Après s'être assuré que la maison prenait bien feu et qu'il ne restait plus personne à part eux, le chef de mission, un grand homme habillé tout en noir dont le capuchon de la cape qu'il portait lui cachait le visage, ordonna à ses hommes, habillés à l'identique, de rejoindre immédiatement le quartier général où le maître devait certainement les attendre pour leur contre rendu. Les deux premiers partirent immédiatement en transplanant, sans dire un mot, mais le troisième homme présent ne suivi pas ses deux camarades. Il s'approcha de son supérieur et abaissa son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Il était très jeune pour faire partie d'une mission aussi importante que celle-ci, c'était encore qu'un gamin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Le deuxième homme retira lui aussi son capuchon, laissant à son tour, son visage à découvert. Tous deux n'avaient rien en commun à part leur jeune âge et leur attitude supérieure, ils étaient à l'opposer l'un de l'autre. Le premier avait la peau foncée, les yeux noirs et les cheveux bruns, quant au deuxième, il avait les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds presque blancs et la peau tellement claire qu'elle semblait presque translucide.

Malgré leurs nombreuses différences physiques, ces deux hommes dégageaient quelque chose de semblable, d'identique.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, se demandant tous les deux lequel flancherait en premier. Pour une personne extérieure, il était bien difficile de deviner qui perdrait à leur petit jeu car malgré l'inexpression et la froideur qu'affichait le blond, le brun ne semblait, lui non plus, pas disposé à prendre la parole en premier. Un long moment passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer. Le jeune homme blond, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, explosa :

« Bon sang Blaise ! C'est ma première mission en tant que dirigeant, tu ne pouvais pas m'écouter et faire ce que je te demandais pour fois ? » Son visage qui était quelques secondes auparavant inexpressif, était maintenant marqué par l'énervement. « Tu sais comment est le maître depuis que Théo nous a trahi… » Continua le jeune homme plus calmement.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris aussi à Théo de partir comme ça, il aurait pu venir nous voir, nous en parler, on aurait pu lui dire que c'est une énorme connerie ! Mais non monsieur a préféré la jouer solo, et voilà où on en est ! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le maître ait de nouveau confiance en nous, qu'il ne nous considère plus nous aussi comme des traîtres ! » S'énerva à son tour le dénommé Blaise.

« Tu sais très bien pour quoi il est parti, enfin pour qui. Lui parler n'aurait absolument rien changé, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pris sa décision » argumenta le blond.

« Quoi ? Putain Drago, t'étais au courant ? Tu savais qu'il allait déserter et t'as rien fait ? » Hurla Bliase, fou de colère.

« Arrête, toi aussi tu t'en doutais, tu savais très bien qu'un jour il irait la rejoindre. Il m'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais j'avais deviné qu'il ne resterait pas de notre côté éternellement » lui expliqua Drago.

« Et tu le comprends aussi ? » rajouta le brun, nullement calmé.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais aller le rejoindre ? » Répliqua Drago, de nouveau énervé.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien… Tu ne vas peut être pas aller le rejoindre lui, mais elle…Tu y as pensé, ne me mens pas Drago » continua le brun, s'étant tout de fois un peu calmé.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, elle n'est rien, absolument rien » lui répondit Drago, « on devrait y aller, le maître va s'impatienter » reprit-il.

« Ouai » répondit simplement Blaise avant de transplaner à la suite de son ami.

Au beau milieu d'une forêt, une petite maison avait été construite et cachée par de multiples sorts, protégeant ainsi son propriétaire de toutes menaces extérieures, quelles qu'elles puissent être.

En temps de guerre, il n'était pas rare de protéger sa maison, mais il l'était un peu plus de s'isoler du monde extérieur en allant habiter au milieu de nulle part.

Le jeune homme vivant ici depuis un peu plus d'un mois, ne se cachait pas seulement de Voldemort et de ses partisans, il se cachait aussi de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il se débrouillait donc pour ne croiser aucun sorcier lorsqu'il sortait car en temps de guerre, personne n'est neutre, soit on est pour l'Ordre, soit on est pour le Lord, dans tous les cas, croiser un sorcier serait pour lui signer son arrêt de mort. Alors quand le jeune homme sortait pour faire ses provisions et prendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur, il allait généralement dans le village d'à côté qui était un village moldu qui, il le savait pour avoir vérifié, n'abritait aucun sorcier.

Il se sentait un peu seul depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, certes il était bien mieux ici, se sentant enfin libre et en sécurité, mais quand elle n'était pas là, sa seule compagnie restait un vieux chat bougon qui ne se laissait même pas approcher, alors dans ces moment-là, sa solitude se faisait que plus immense.

Elle essayait de venir une fois par semaine, mais à cause de ses responsabilités dans cette guerre, elle ne pouvait pas toujours se libérer et venir le rejoindre. Alors même s'il la comprenait et même s'il savait qu'elle faisait tout son possible, il lui en voulait un peu de n'être pas plus présente, car après tout, lui il avait absolument tout sacrifié pour elle : il était parti de son foyer, il avait abandonné sa famille, ses amis, il avait abandonné sa vie entière. Et elle, elle le faisait passer en seconde plan, lui répétant qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner la guerre, ni sa famille, ni ses amis, ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait, lui répétait-elle sans cesse. Alors oui, il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'il avait pourtant fait pour elle.

Au quartier général de l'Ordre, c'était la pagaille. Une attaque avait eu lieu en plein milieu du Londres moldu, et beaucoup de ces derniers avaient été blessés, voir tués sous les sorts des mangemorts. Ayant des blessures magiques, les moldus blessés ne pouvaient pas être envoyés dans un simple hôpital car ils avaient besoin de soins que seuls des sorciers pouvaient leur procurer, ils avaient donc été ramenés au quartier général où au sous-sol avait été aménagé une grande infirmerie depuis que St Mangouste avait fermé ses portes après une attaque de mangemorts.

Les blessés étaient nombreux, et les infirmières en sous nombre, essayaient tant bien que mal de procurer les premiers soins aux patients et de les classer en fonction de leur état. Les cas notés d'un cinq étaient ceux ayant seulement des blessures superficielles peu importantes, ceux notés d'un un étaient les plus touchés gravement, un cas un avait rarement la chance de s'en sortir.

Un jeune homme roux entra dans l'infirmerie et intercepta une des infirmières pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, car étant juste de retour de mission, il n'avait pas encore été mis au courant pour l'attaque des partisans de Voldemort du côté moldu.

« Une attaque de mangemorts, monsieur. Elle a eu lieu du côté moldu c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de blessés. On n'a pas été préparé à avoir autant de patients en même temps, on est en sous nombre sur ce coup-là, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir… » Finit la jeune fille complètement découragée par l'énorme travail qui les attendait toutes. Elle était très jeune, ils l'étaient tous. Des enfants pris dans une guerre qui les dépassait tous, une guerre qui n'en finissait pas, qui détruisait des familles, des vies entières. Sur chaque visage, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous las de cette guerre, de voir la mort aussi souvent. Il n'en voulait plus de tout ça, ils voulaient juste que ça cesse, ils voulaient juste redevenir les enfants qu'ils devraient être, retrouver l'innocence qu'ils devraient avoir.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vais essayer de vous envoyer de l'aide, mais peu ont l'expérience nécessaire pour s'occuper de cas aussi grave. Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire » soupira le roux.

Il laissa la jeune fille retourner à son travail, et après un dernier regard vers l'infirmerie, il remonta au rez de chaussé complètement découragé, se demandant intérieurement quand allait enfin cesser cette guerre.

* * *

Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé, il est certes un peu court, mais pour commencer je ne voulais pas poster un énorme pavé qui aurait pu en décourager certains. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à me laisser une review me décrivant vos impressions, je sais que beaucoup ne le feront pas mais vraiment en tant qu'auteur, avoir votre avis est super important et surtout ça rassure et ça fait toujours plaisir, que la review soit positive ou non . Et pour ceux qui lisent des fanfictions par des applications, s'il vous plait, faites un petit effort en allant sur le vrai site pour me laisser votre avis, car vraiment ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Sur ce, à vos claviers, j'attends vos avis avec impatiente !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon deuxième chapitre, et bonne lecture !

Nedjy : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Ce n'est pas vraiment un prologue, c'est juste mon premier chapitre. Contente que mon premier chapitre te plaise, et pour tes suppositions, tu vas en avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, fin pour au moins une.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Au deuxième étage du quartier général de l'ordre, un jeune homme brun attendait devant une des portes du couloir, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Il était seul dans le couloir, les autres occupants étaient tous soit en mission, soit à l'infirmerie pour aider les infirmières débordées depuis l'attaque de ce matin. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et à l'ouvrir.

La chambre dans laquelle il venait d'entrer n'avait que pour seuls meubles, un lit et une petite commode où trônait plusieurs livres. Les murs de la pièce avaient été recouverts il y a longtemps d'une tapisserie blanc cassée, et aujourd'hui, à plusieurs endroits, on pouvait voir la tapisserie se décoller dans certains coins.

Au beau milieu de la pièce, allongée sur le lit et entourée de nombreux bouquins, une jeune fille lisait. En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle avait immédiatement relevé la tête de son livre, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir le culot d'entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper avant pour la prévenir. En découvrant l'identité du nouveau venu, elle lâcha son bouquin et se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Harry ! T'es enfin de retour ! S'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse en le serrant fort contre elle.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Hermione, mais si tu pouvais… » Commença le dénommé Harry avant d'être interrompu par la jeune fille.

« Ah oui, désolé » dit Hermione en relâchant immédiatement Harry. « J'avais oublié pour ton épaule. Tu as toujours autant mal ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Un peu moins. Le médicomage m'a examiné dès mon retour, et il m'a conseillé de laisser mon épaule au repos si je voulais qu'elle guérisse complètement. Foutu sort et foutu mangemort ! Répondit le brun.

« Mais il ne peut pas faire autres chose ? Te donner une potion pour que la guérison soit plus rapide par exemple. » Lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Me guérir grâce à la magie ne ferait qu'empirer les choses car le sort que j'ai reçu a été justement conçu pour que la magie soit inefficace sur la blessure causée. Du coup, j'ai été mis à l'écart de toute mission le temps que mon épaule soit rétablie. »Soupira Harry, foncièrement déprimé.

« Tu me tiendras compagnie, alors. Ron refuse catégoriquement que je reprenne les missions depuis que la dernière à laquelle j'ai participé, une mission d'infiltration dans l'autre camp, se soit mal finie. Il n'arrête pas de me rappeler que j'aurais pu y rester, je sais que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme lorsqu'on est rentré au Quartier Général, mais de là à me tenir éloigné de toute mission même après que je me sois totalement rétablie, je trouve ça un peu exagéré ! S'énerva Hermione, en avant vraiment marre d'être coucouné par son ami Ron, qui avait été, il n'y a pas si longtemps, son petit ami.

Hermione et Ron s'était mis ensemble après la grande bataille de Poudlard, après qu'ils se soient embrassés dans la chambre des secrets. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis de nombreuses années, mais par peur de se faire rejeter par l'autre ou par peur de détruire leur amitié, ils s'étaient tous les deux tus, repoussant leurs sentiments.

Leur idylle n'avait pas duré longtemps. Au début tout était parfait, ils étaient fou amoureux, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de l'autre. Mais après il y a eu le quotidien qui s'est installé, la lassitude aussi. Puis il y a eu la peur de s'attacher, de perdre l'être aimé, s'ensuivit des disputes ridicules où Ron voulait empêcher sa petite amie de sortir du Quartier Général pour la protéger. Les disputes et la peur eurent raison d'eux deux, et ils décidèrent de se séparer.

Ils avaient beaux être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre au début de leur histoire, la guerre avait fini, eux aussi, par les briser.

Ron était installé à la table du salon, et essayait tant bien que mal, de classer les nombreux dossiers des missions terminées. D'habitude, il ne s'occupait pas de la paperasse, mais avec les nombreux membres de l'Ordre réquisitionné pour aider à l'infirmerie, il restait l'un des seuls inoccupé et apte à trier les dossiers. Certes c'était seulement de la paperasse, rien de vital en sois pourrait-on penser. Mais tous ces papiers avaient une réelle importance pour les missions à venir, et tous les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas autorisés à les parcourir car ils contenaient d'importantes informations, qui auraient pu mettre en danger certaines personnes. En tant de guerre, on est jamais assez prudent car tout camarade qu'on apprécie peut être un traitre, alors il était capital que ces dossiers ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains.

Le jeune roux essayait lui-même de se convaincre de l'importance de sa tâche, mais malgré tout, il en avait réellement marre de s'abimer les yeux à lire et à classer ces vieux parchemins, quelques puissent être leur importance pour l'Ordre. Ron soupira et résigné, il continua son ennuyante mission.

Une jeune femme, cachée sous une grande cape grise qui la recouvrait entièrement, jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne la suivait. Elle transplana une première fois dans un petit village, attendit quelques instants, s'assurant une fois de plus qu'elle était bien seule, puis elle transplana une deuxième fois, cette fois ci vers petite clairière au centre d'une forêt. La jeune femme, sans un regard derrière elle, traça son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une petite maison. Elle n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'il avait fallu choisir une direction dans la clairière, cela montrait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, la jeune femme avait même l'air d'y venir très régulièrement vu sa très grande facilité à reconnaître son chemin.

La jeune femme n'hésita que un millième de seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte et de franchir le seuil de cette jolie petite maison. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, un jeune homme lui pointa sa baguette sous le menton et lui demanda froidement :

« _ La première fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole ? »

« _ En quatrième année et en cinquième pour toi. Je me cachais dans la réserve pour pleurer, une fois de plus à cause d'Harry qui ne me remarquait pas, quoi que je puisse faire. En me voyant ainsi, tu t'étais senti gêné, ne savant pas si tu devais me demander ce qui n'allait pas ou partir comme l'aurait fait un autre Serpentard. Mais tu t'es décidé à me parler, et on a commencé à se voir en cachette, à s'écrire… » Répondit la jeune femme, nullement impressionnée par la baguette pointée vers elle.

« T'aurais pu passer le passage sur Potter » grommela-t-il. « Au fait qu'est ce qui t'as fais penser que j'étais gêné ? Tu sais bien que les Serpentards ne le sont jamais ! Continua le jeune homme châtain.

« Théo… » Commença la jeune fille, lasse de cette jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, « Tu sais bien que Harry et moi, c'est du passé, fin s'il y a eu quelques choses un jour. » Continua la rousse.

« Mouaih… » Répondit simplement le dénommé Théo, pas vraiment convaincu. « Allez viens par-là » continua le jeune homme après un instant de silence, le sourire de nouveau aux lèvres, en attrapant la jeune femme et en la collant tout contre lui. « Tu m'as manqué Ginny. » dit-il très sérieusement, en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Toi aussi, Théodore. » Lui répondit simplement Ginny. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement, lui montrant à quel point elle tenait à lui.

Drago embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme brune qu'il avait dans les bras. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de son prénom, il savait juste que c'était quelques choses comme Laurie ou Laurine, c'était peut-être bien Lauriane tout compte fait. Il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Pourtant à leur rencontre, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle lui avait dit et répété, mais il ne l'avait pas réellement écoutée, hypnotisé par la courbe de ses hanches joliment soulignés par sa longue robe bleu nuit. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il était attirée par elle pour une seule raison : sa ressemble, certes assez lointaine, avec Elle. Celle qu'il désirait vraiment mais qui lui était inaccessible.

Il tira un peu plus la jeune brune vers lui, et s'imaginant qu'elle était une autre, il plongea dans son cou, l'embrassant plus sauvagement que tendrement. Il en était bien incapable de toute façon, il ne s'était montré qu'une seule fois tendre et c'était avec Elle, seulement avec Elle.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà deuxième chapitre terminée ! J'attends vos avis avec impatiente, et merci à Nedjy et Ziac pour leur review.

Mon ordinateur étant en panne, j'ai emprunté celui de ma sœur pour poster ce chapitre, mais pendant les vacances, ce n'est pas sûr que je puisse l'avoir, du coup il faudra attendre la rentrée avant que je poste le troisième chapitre.

Labuflaye.


End file.
